


First Taste

by MoraMew



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, i literally have this saved as jumin sin, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: She melts beneath his kisses. Each shudder, each moan, each little tremble is nothing short of perfection. And her taste is something amazing.





	

"You're trembling."

 

The flush on her cheeks was something beautiful. The rise and fall of her chest, the way her eyes were half shut, and how her teeth bit lightly at her bottom lip...enthralling.

 

When he had had looked over at her, she had smiled nervously. When he had grabbed her hand, she had blushed. And when he kissed her fingertips, she had seemed to stop breathing.

 

And now...now she trembled as she looked up at him. Her delicate hands grasped at his shirt and her breath came out ragged, erratic. She was... _excited_.

 

It made him smirk to see that he had this effect on her.

 

She whimpered when he gently caressed her cheek, running his fingers down her elegant jawline to hold her chin. She was so warm, so flushed.

 

Her fingers grasped his shirt tighter when he lowered his face to hers. His lips just barely, barely grazed over hers and she let out another whimper. Could she come undone just from this? What would she be like if he really tried to tease her?

 

"Would you like me to kiss you again?"

 

He could feel her jump and let himself smile, tilting her head ever so slightly. Trembles became shaking and when he glanced down he could see her shift, thighs moving against one another.

 

"J-Jumin..." She moaned quietly when his other hand gently rested on her hip. He remained silent, content enough to soak in her reactions for a while longer.

 

Quiet. Was she going to answer him?

 

"P-please..."

 

"Please what?"

 

"Please..." Her voice was so soft and yet, so emotional. "Please kiss me again."

 

Her lips...they were still so soft. She let out some breathless sound and he kissed her with a bit more force, wanting to hear more. Her lips parted in surprise and he had to wrap his arm around her waist to keep from falling when he carefully let his tongue meet hers.

She was so warm against him. He could feel heat radiate from her. The ego boost it was giving him... _god_.

 

She pressed against him, crying out quietly when he slid a knee between her thighs. Her lips pulled from his and he could hear her pant. Such a _sensitive_ girl.

 

Her head tilted to the side and he took advantage of the moment to press his lips to that tempting expanse of skin. Her gasp was more than satisfying.

 

And what if...?

 

She let out a cry when he let his teeth gently graze over the soft skin. He swore she would have collapsed if he wasn't holding her up.

 

"J-Jumin!"

 

"You're so reactive." Another whimper as he murmured the words against her flesh. "It's so wonderful."

 

"Ju...Jumin..."

 

"Do you want me to stop?"

 

He was pleased when she shook her head no. "Words, please."

 

"I...um..." There was embarrassment in her voice and she clutched his shirter even tighter. "I...um...Jumin...I want- oh, oh _god_!"

 

He smirked, lightly giving another lap over the tiny indents he had had left on her neck. "Yes?"

 

"Pl-please don't stop."

 

He closed his eyes and pulled her closer to him. He could feel need radiating against him, a warm spot resting on his thigh. It made him chuckle.

 

She squeaked when he ever so lightly bit on her earlobe. "I want to move you to the bed. Is that alright?"

 

She stopped breathing. Her eyes were wide when he checked. Jumin gently touched her cheek and smiled, giving it a soft caress.

 

"You can say no if you're not ready or wanting."

 

Her mouth moved, lips trying to form words and failing. She closed her eyes and leaned forward, resting her head on his chest.

 

A mumble came from the girl.

 

"What was that?"

 

"Pl...ease...?"

 

"Please what, princess?"

 

"T-the, um..."

 

"Look at me, please."

 

Her face was near scarlet when she pulled herself from his chest and peered up at him. Her lips trembled delicately as she took a deep breath. "I...um...th-the bed...would be...nice?"

 

"Are you sure?"

 

She nodded and he grinned, scooping her up in one fluid movement. It was beyond adorable how she burrowed her head into his chest, red faced and shy.

 

He loved the way she looked up at him when he laid her down. She curled up lightly underneath his gaze, a nervous and hazy expression on her face and one finger brought up to her lips. He wanted to capture the moment. She was just too cute...

 

She closed her eyes when he joined her on the bed, head turning to the side as he framed her form. The little breathless moans she let out as he continued to shower her neck in kisses and nips excited him.

 

He wanted to hear more.

 

He wanted his lips to lay claim to every inch of her body. He wanted to taste her. He wanted to make her blush and pant and moan.

 

But gently, slowly. He didn't want to scare her.

 

He bit at her neck with a tiny bit more added pressure before dragging his lips down to her collarbone. She seemed to really like it when he ran his teeth over her clavicle. It drew out a shudder from her and he smirked, sliding one hand underneath her to press her against his lips even more so.

 

He loved the way she whimpered and clung to him.

 

He loved more so the way she squirmed when he gathered up her wrists and lightly pinned her to the bed. The way she looked at him... _god_.

 

"I want you, MC."

 

She gasped and shook, face turning a shade of pink he didn't know existed until this point.

 

"Will you let me have you?" A whimper when he bent down, resting his forehead against hers. "Will you let me touch you, taste you, get to know this beautiful body of yours?"

 

"Ju...Jumin..." She seemed as if she almost couldn't speak.

 

"Please...allow me to get to know you." He let his lips touch hers and smiled. "I will be gentle...unless you wish for me to not be..."

 

Her body seemed to curl underneath his. He could hear her breath speed up again. How did her heart sound?

 

"Y...yes..."

 

"Yes?"

 

"Yes...p-please."

 

"If you ever want me to stop, tell me."

 

"Y-yes."

 

"I'm going to take off your dress, is that okay?"

 

A whimper.

 

"MC?"

 

"Y-yes... _please_."

 

He smiled and pressed a kiss to both her cheeks before trailing his lips down to her neck. Her hands clutched at the covers, the fabric bunching in between the digits.

 

A little noise sounded with each button undone, with each kiss pressed to her soft skin. She was so warm....

 

He paused at her hips and looked up at her, enjoying her flushed face in the dim light of the room. She squirmed as he pressed kisses to her stomach. Did it tickle?

 

There was an audible gasp when he undid the last button of the dress. It fell away from her and he pulled away, admiring her form before him. She seemed shy and curled up slightly, her head turning away from him.

 

"Don't do that MC...you're so beautiful. Let me look at you."

 

Her embarrassed little squeak just made him smile.

 

She was lovely. Beyond lovely even. He admired her taste in lingerie and delicately ran his fingers over her stockings and garter belt. He could feel the warmth coming from her when his fingers danced over the edge of her panties. How wet was she? How did she taste?

 

She nodded when he glanced up at her, fingers toying with the snaps of her garter belt.

 

What nice legs she had...so soft, so shapely.

 

She threw an arm over her face as he lifted her legs up and pulled the stockings off ever so slowly. The covers bunched underneath her grasp as he kissed up her thighs.

 

They were so soft, so perfect. He adored them completely.

 

Her hand shot into his hair when his tongue lapped over the wet fabric between her legs. Jumin smirked and lifted her hips up, unfastening the garter belt and tossing it to the side.

 

Her legs shook he ran his tongue over her again. He turned his head and sank his teeth into her soft thigh, closing his eyes when he heard her moan his name.

 

It was hard to keep control. It was hard to not rip her panties off and take her then and there.

 

He must be patient.

 

Jumin made his way up her body again, dropping random kisses here and there as he did. When he peeled her arm off her face her eyes looked glazed over. She was panting.

 

"I want to see you fully."

 

She shivered when he let his fingers dip underneath her bra and tease her nipple.

 

"Do you want me to continue stripping you down?"

 

Her back arching so his fingers pressed further against her was answer enough. But he smiled and placed a kiss to her cheek, gently tweaking at her hard little nipple.

 

"Words, princess. I want you to use them."

 

"I-I do."

 

"Good girl."

 

Could she flush any darker? Did she like that?

 

Jumin gently shifted her up, nimbly slipping her dress off the rest of the way and unhooking her bra. He saw her bite her lip again, felt her shoulders move forward. She was embarrassed, wasn't she?

 

"MC?"

 

"Y-Yes?"

 

"Take the bra off."

 

She stared at him, her eyes wide and her mouth falling open. Embarrassment coloured her face, but there was something else there too...something that clouded her gaze. She slowly reached up and slid the bra straps off her shoulders, letting it fall down her arms and revealing herself to him.

 

Such cute nipples. They were hard and flushed. She gasped quietly when he ran his thumb over one. He loved how sensitive she was. Every little touch produced a sound, a blush, a little tremble or squirm. It was almost a little addicting.

 

"They're so soft, MC..."

 

A moan this time. Jumin grinned and leaned forward, trailing his tongue over the sensitive little buds. Her hands clenched the covers again and he could hear her breath become more ragged, feel her back arch.

 

She cried out his name when he bit down.

 

He wanted to tease her, make her writhe as he dragged out pleasure. But he was getting impatient. His own need was starting to become a bit much.

 

She whined lightly when he pulled away from her and looked down, immediate embarrassment on her cute face.

 

"Needy, are we? Do you like it?"

 

She nodded and he raised a brow, his fingers unbuttoning his shirt slowly. Her eyes trailed the movements and he realized she was panting again.

 

"Words. I want to hear you, princess. I want to hear that you like it."

 

"I-I like it." Her voice was tiny.

 

She gasped softly when he discarded his shirt and he smirked. She was so good for his ego.

 

She whimpered when he grasped her thighs and pulled her toward him.

 

"Get in my lap." She obeyed and he had to pause to take a breath and clear his head. "Can you feel how I want you?"

 

A whine and a breathless "yes." Her hips began to grind against him and he clutched at her waist, keeping her pinned down on him.

 

"Do you want me?"

 

"Y-yes."

 

"Hmm?"

 

She let out a strangled moan when he bit into the soft junction between her neck and her shoulder. "Y-yes...I...I want you Jumin."

 

"Soon."

 

Was that whimper holding a note of frustration?

 

He smiled and gently moved her from his lap, fingers hooking into her panties and trailing them down her thighs. So wet...

 

Her face when he ran his fingers up her slit was intoxicating. Even more so was the flush when he licked at the fingers, cleaning them as he smirked down at her. Yes, she tasted good. She tasted _very_ good.

 

"J-Jumin..."

 

"Yes, princess?"

 

"Please..."

 

"Please what?"

 

He was enjoying watching her struggle to form words, to force out her desires. She was so cute as she stammered and blushed. So pure, so dear.

 

"P-please...I want you..."

 

He merely smiled and began to take off his pants. She squeaked and hid her face when his underwear slid from his hips to the bed. Really? Was she that innocent?

 

He wanted nothing more than to pull her over to him. He wanted nothing more than to slip his tie around her slender wrists and bind her. He wanted nothing more than to give her pleasure after pleasure and mark her body as his.

But, no. Not this time. Soon.

 

"MC?"

 

"Y-yes?"

 

"Move your hands from your face. I want see you."

 

Her hands shook and he could hear her audibly gulp before withdrawing them slowly. Yes...that expression was perfect.

 

"I'm going to have you, MC. I'm going to have you and bring over the brink of pleasure." God, he adored the way she whimpered. "Tonight I'm going to try my best to be gentle. The next time I don't know if I'll be able to do so."

 

Her forhead was burning when he pressed his lips to it. She shook as he slid his fingers in between hers.

 

"Are you ready?"

 

"P-please..."

 

Wet. So wet. How could a person be this aroused?

 

She was panting already just from teasing. Her hips bucked as he rocked his hips back and forth slowly, just barely grazing over her mound.

 

Wet. Wanting.

 

It was a unique sort of paradise when he slid into her. He had to pause and take a breath to control himself. She had whispered his name, her grip tightening. How could she be so warm?

 

Jumin set a slow pace, wanting to draw it out. He wouldn't be able to last long in this state and he doubted she would be able to either.

 

"Princess?" She wasn't even trying to stifle her ragged little moans. God how he wanted to take her harder. "Do you like this? Do you want it another way?"

 

"L-lap."

 

He was surprised she was able to speak.

 

Jumin shifted positions and sat up, pulling her onto his lap.

 

_Fuck_. He was in so deep.

 

She let out a choked little scream and clung to him, nails scratching into his back. MC was in control like this, her hips moving and grinding against him. It was better this way. He wouldn't give in to temptation.

 

Still.

 

He couldn't help pulling her hands aways from his back and pinning them to the bed. She whined and whimpered, throwing her head back. God...her expression. She was so beautiful.

 

"Does it feel good?"

 

"G-good."

 

"Just good?" He bit into her shoulder.

 

The breathless " _fuck_ " made him grin. He pushed her gently back to the bed and drew her close.

 

"I'm sorry, princess. I can't help it."

 

She couldn't even manage to cry out. It was just panting and trying to breathe. She was so worked up. He loved it.

 

Her legs wrapped around his waist when he leaned forward and pinned her arms down. Was she already so close?

 

He pulled out and she cried out in frustration, a desperate look coming onto her face.

 

"Ju...Jumin... _please_."

 

"No, not yet."

 

She sniffled and stared up at him, one quiet whimper escaping. _God_.

 

"You can't come until I say. Is that clear?"

 

Her eyes glistened with little tears of frustration, but she nodded.

 

"You know I want to hear you."

 

"I...I understand..."

 

Her back arched when he slid his fingers into her. "Understand what?"

 

"I-I can't... _fuck_...I can't come until you s-say."

 

"Good girl."

 

When he brought his fingers up to her lips she accepted them without hesitation, slowly suckling on and running her tongue over the digits.

 

How would her mouth feel on him?

 

Jumin shook his head. No, no. Another time.

 

Her legs shook ever so slightly when he brought his face in between them. Even in the dim light he could see how wet she was. It was amazing.

 

"You taste..." Her hands entangled themselves in his hair again. " _So_ good, princess."

 

Her hips rocked up when he ran his tongue over her. So sensitive. He knew she was trying to keep quiet, knew she was probably biting her lip. He could hear her breath hitch, hear the stuttering little moans. He teased her, bringing her close and then moving his attention to her soft thighs. It made him smirk to hear the frustrated sounds she let out.

 

"P-please..."

 

She sounded near in tears. Jumin rose from between her legs and smiled down at her. She was a mess. She was his perfect little mess.

 

"Do you want it?"

 

"P-please." The mewl she let out when he casually ran a finger over her was beautiful. " _Please_ , Jumin...p-please. I need..."

 

"You need what?"

 

Was that a tear falling down her cheek? He scooped her up into his arms and pressed soft kisses to her cheek, licking up the tear lightly.

 

"Is it too much?"

 

Her nod and whimper was so precious. It melted his heart.

 

"I'll be nice to you, then. Just for tonight, princess." She squirmed as he bit her ear lightly. "You need me. Is that what you want to say?"

 

"Y-yes."

 

"What do we say?" He couldn't help one last verbal tease. It was just so sweet how her cheeks flushed and the way she clung to him.

 

"P-please..."

 

" _That's_ my good girl."

 

She gasped when he pushed her back down to the bed gently, back arching as he pinned her wrists down.

 

"You're _my_ good girl, aren't you?" God, how he loved the way she mewled as he bit lightly on her nipple. "Mine."

 

"Y-yes."

 

"Say it. Say you're mine."

 

"I..." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, a shudder running through her body. "I'm yours."

 

He leaned down, kissing her on the forehead as he slid into her once more. " _Good girl_."

 

He could feel her tighten around him, a gasp given as a growl slipped from him. Jumin kissed down her neck, biting at it when she wrapped her legs around him. She was so wet, so warm.

 

"F-fuck... _please_."

 

The grinding of her hips, the whispered pleading...it was too much.

 

He bit into her shoulder as she cried out his name. Over and over and over again. She couldn't stay quiet, couldn't stay still underneath him.

 

"Jumin, **_please_**."

 

He smiled at her desperate little cry and checked his desire one last time, kissing her on the cheek before pulling out. Her frustrated moan in protest was muffled as he flipped her onto her stomach.

 

Her moan was so loud as he entered her again. She was shaking. She was panting. Her hands clutched at the sheets and her eyes glazed over.

 

It was a beautiful sight.

 

Jumin leaned over, pressing a kiss to her back. So warm. So tight.

 

"Do you want to cum?"

 

"P-please."

 

She shuddered when he pulled her head back, her hair gripped loosely by him. He swore she almost orgasmed when he nibbled on her ear.

 

"Say it."

 

"I-I want to cum! Pl-please, Jumin."

 

She was crying when he kissed her cheek.

 

" _Good_ girl. You may cum."

 

Her face was a portrait of ecstacy. Jumin gritted his teeth and gasped as she cried her out, her hips rocking back against his. So tight. So good.

 

She collapsed lightly as the orgasm rocked through her, her body shuddering and her pants filling the room. She looked absolutely glazed over, her hands twitching against the messed up covers. A small smile was on her face, just the tiniest bit of drool glistening from the corner of her lips.

 

Jumin sat back, his hand falling to himself. He couldn't cum in her. God. That would be so rude.

 

She seemed to notice his movement and turned around. Her eyes lit up as she saw him and she crawled over, her movements slow. She looked so tired.

 

But...

 

But _**god damn**_ did her tongue feel good.

 

"Ah, MC you don't have to-"

 

"Please."

 

It came out as murmur. Her eyes were so wide as she slid her lips over his shaft. How did she look so peaceful?

 

Jumin gritted his teeth, his hand running through her hair. He was so close. Fucking hell, she was so good.

 

She let out a small mewling noise as she lapped at him, smiling as he directed her.

 

"Ah...MC...that's good. Good girl. Use your tongue more."

 

Fuck. Fuck. It was too good.

 

Her shoulders jerked when he pushed her down, gripping her hair tight and cumming.

 

"Oh god. I'm sorry, princess. I should have warned you."

 

He bit his cheek as she slowly lifted her head, his cock falling out of her mouth with a light *pop.* She smiled at him, something mischievous in her expression, before licking her lips and swallowing.

 

MC wormed her way into his lap, wrapping her arms around his waist and nuzzling against his chest. "You taste good, too."

 

Jumin laughed and pushed her hair away from her forehead, placing a light kiss on it. "I'm glad you think so. Let's take a bath and get ready for bed."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

"That's my good girl."


End file.
